Adepts of Love
by 5L4SHF1C4D3PT69
Summary: There are more immediate distractions that are taking up Jenna's attention during her abduction, in the first chapter of this epic tale.  Expect more to come... pun fully intended.


**Adepts of Love!**

Jenna had been travelling with her kidnappers for weeks now. At first, she was constantly thinking about Isaac and Garet, willing for them to be safe, but recently a new distraction was taking up most of her time. This distraction presented itself as a certain Venus adept. The more they travelled together, the more she couldn't take her eyes off him. His long brown hair was such a handsome feature, slightly covering his brooding complexion. His eyes told of the many sights he must have witnessed during his travels, giving him a secretive and almost dark aspect to him; something Jenna found irresistible.

"Jenna…?" Jenna snapped out of her reverie to realize she had been staring right at Felix, and now he was quizzically looking back at her. She blushed deeply, while mumbling something incomprehensible in embarrassment. Felix looked at her gently. "Blushing red. Just like fire." This only caused her to hide her face in embarrassment. "Fire because you're a Mars adept, just to make things clear."

"Yeah, I understood." Jenna said quietly. She quickly turned her head away, looking behind her. She wished somebody would say something to get her out of this awkward situation.

"We're drawing close to a tavern." Called Menardi. "We can rest up here. Just remember that if anybody asks who we are, that we're travelers on our way to Colosso." The usual guise they went by, in order to avoid any unwanted suspicion.

Later that day, Jenna was sitting on one of the beds alone in the tavern, frustrated at herself. She should be concerned about the progress of her friends, and yet she could not stop thinking about Felix. How he had grown during all these years into a strong attractive guy. She knew she shouldn't be having these incestuous thoughts, but her mind would not stop thinking about him. His broad shoulders, chiseled jaw, crystal eyes, firm torso, muscular thighs, and what lay in-between…

Felix came into the room catching Jenna by surprise. "Your clothes seemed kinda dirty, so I bought you some new ones from the market." Jenna was genuinely shocked by this gesture of kindness, making her only want him more. "Here, try them on. It's okay, I'll leave the room while you do."

"You don't have to" Jenna said softly. Felix was completely taken aback. Jenna couldn't hold eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?" He said nervously. Not able to restrain herself any longer, Jenna leapt up and ripped open her blouse, revealing a pair of bountiful, full breasts. Felix was stunned, but only briefly. Without uttering a sound, he dropped the clothes on the floor, and pulled out his large, throbbing member. Jenna just stared down.

"Venus adept? They should call you a penis adept!" Suddenly she covered herself. "We can't do this, it's incest and that's wrong!"

"Fine then, you won't get a ride on my colosso dick." Felix was noticeably disappointed. He stared down at his sex starved cock, knowing that he'd have to self-service tonight. Suddenly a warm hand clamped round his shaft – a distinctly feminine hand. Jenna stared up at him with a look of lustful menace; a new flame burned behind her eyes.

"Is this as hard as you can get?" she purred playfully. A mysterious glow of psynergy enclosed Felix as his penis grew hard as rock. Drawing his power from the earth, he could make himself as solid as the earth. Jenna started to slide her hand up and down his erect tool, from the tip of the head, right down to his substantial balls. She loved the way they jiggled as she moved her hand faster and faster, wrapping her fingers tighter and tighter. With her other hand, she cupped his testicles, starting to fondle them with her thumb and forefinger. Felix let out a short moan.

"Ah! My quake spheres!" He began to tremble in a state of complete ecstasy. Jenna squealed in delight at getting such a reaction from her sibling. She knew in her head that she had gone too far to back out now, so taking a deep breath, she closed in and placed the end of her tongue on the underside of his tip, lightly tickling the sensitive male 'v' spot. She closed her lips around the full head and began to suck. As she sucked harder, Felix began to move his hips, and before long, he was fully thrusting into her mouth. Her warm tongue was proving too much for him; the intensity of the situation overwhelming. He could not take it any longer. He yelled out abruptly "I'm gonna felicks your pussy!" The whole room began to shake as he shoved her onto the ground. Watching her succulent breasts bounce made him desire her all the more. Using strength powered by the earth, he grabbed the seams of her panties through her tights and ripped them open, revealing a moist and quivering vagina. From this view alone, you could see the pinkish tinges of her natural hair color. Her juices were already beginning to flow, creating a noticeable stream, like that left by a tear drop, running from her opening to her anus. The light from his psynergy aura, reflected off of the wet surface. He placed his fingers on either side of her forbidden lips, and stretched them apart, now looking straight inside her. Here he saw the greatest taboo of love, and yet he had never wanted anything so desperately before.

She whispered "just fucking do it." He closed in and placed his mouth firmly over the gaping entrance and plunged his tongue deep. The rough, warm sensation was like nothing Jenna had ever felt, with the disgusting implications of the entire situation only maximizing the experience. He took out his tongue slightly and slid it down to her closed anus, lightly stroking the surface, and then moved back up. He then proceeded to place his forefinger on her asshole, slipping it in slightly for that extra stimulation, all the while exploring her soaking cunt. All of a sudden, he knew it was time.

"Prepare for my Ragnacock!" He exclaimed. Using all the psynergy he could muster, he powered his stiff, dripping penis into her slippery pussy. He was not going to hold back. Deeper and deeper he thrust into her as she was helpless to his sexual might. Venus was the goddess of love – sex was his domain. With his hands, he felt all over her supple body, feeling all of the grooves and crevasses of her feminine form. Finally he groped her firm, full breasts, feeling her hard nipples press against his palm.

The two were so involved in this forbidden act of lust, they did not even realize a third person enter the room, in a flash of glorious light.


End file.
